powerpoint_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Tower (Game)
Premise Mouse is trapped in a hellish tower rife with dangerous traps and pernicious obstacles. Guns, lava, spikes, and various other hazards riddle the floors and if Mouse is to escape, he must defeat Hell's Tower's leader; Onni Block. Synopsis Mouse makes his way through a black tower where he passes dangerous obstacles and traps along the way. After passing piercing spikes, crushing blocks, constantly firing guns, among other malicious devices, Mouse finds himself trapped behind a thick wall of wood and steel with a massive cannon facing him. The cannon is shot and breaks down the steel from the wall and a small cube being named Alley helps you escape. Spinning plates of distorted metal pave the way across molten slags for Mouse and Alley to pass through safely until they are trapped in a room with the tower's leader; Onni Block. Alley is swiftly killed by Onni Block and Mouse escapes unseen. Mouse continues to deal with Hell's Tower's threats alone which include avoiding NO! orbs and blocks, and more fire, which is connected to the boiler room. Eventually Mouse finds passage into the Generator Room which sparks out thick jagged lines of deep blue lightning that Mouse is forced to dance around until the generator gives in and releases the next end orb. With the boiler room and generator room both disabled, Mouse freely approaches Onni Block who attempts to kill Mouse with a large barrage of cannon fire. Mouse prevails and faces off against the NO! ! ! Block and proves the victor once more. Onni Block climatically confronts Mouse and monologues about killing Alley and that Mouse will never escape Hell's Tower. Suddenly, a large cannon shot fires at Onni Block and the large ghost of Alley arrives to save the day. Alley continues to assault Onni Block, destroying him. Main Characters Mouse An innocent being who looks like an antiquated, thin black computer mouse pointer who is trapped within Hell's Tower and attempts to escape. Alley A powerpoint blue block who aids Mouse in his adventure. He is murdered viciously by Onni Block. Onni Block The main antagonist and leader of Hell's Tower. He antagonizes Mouse and Alley a couple of times before being defeated by Alley's vengeful spirit. NO! Block Onni Block's right hand man/block. Several NO! obstacles and minions toil within Hell's Tower. NO! Block is fought as the final boss the panel after Onni Block's fight. Bosses Trivia * Hell's Tower was the first "real" Powerpoint Game. * It was created almost entirely in front of SG at his house in one sitting. * SG and Onni provide the "music" as they wail around senselessly trying to recreate the "Pacman Song" before deriving into chatter about consuming male genitalia and the phallic nature of various fruits, namely cherries. Pacman, played by Onni, has a mental breakdown after several revelations. * Alley was supposed to be named "Ally" like a friend, but Onni and his ability to type had creative differences. * The End Orb from this game appears in one panel in Suffering for some reason. (The panel which introduces Moe) * This is the only Hell's Tower game in which Hell's Tower is destroyed less than one time.